I Have No Regret to Leave You All Behind
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: Special Chapter untuk hari ibu, Sequel dari "A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance even Time". 12 tahun Pasca Perang Besar Utsuro dan 2 tahun pasca kebangkitan Kouka. Okikagu, KamuSoyo as main pair. Selamat Menikmati.


**SPECIAL CHAPTER: I HAVE NO REGRETS TO LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND**

 _ **Disclaimer** : Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._

 **Warning** : Saya menyarankan anda untuk membaca prequel cerita ini yang berjudul " _A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time"_ agar bisa lebih mengikuti perkembangan karakter dan alur. Chapter ini minor _Jokes_ dan _Troll_ seperti cerita saya yang lain, namun saya harap anda tetap menikmatinya. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

 **[Kastil Edo]**

 **10.00 A.M.**

Seorang wanita terkulai tak berdaya dalam pembaringannya, berbalut selimut putih dan berbagai alat penunjang kehidupan disekitarnya. Udara yang terkukung dalam masker pernafasan masih menguap dan mengembun dengan konstan, menandakan bahwa dia masih bisa dikatakan "hidup". Mata membuka perlahan sembari otaknya bekerja dan menilik apa yang telah terjadi hingga penglihatannya teralih pada seseorang yang membaringkan kepala disisi kanan kasurnya.

Rambut yang indah pikirnya, warna senja dipagi yang sangat cerah. Kesadarannya mulai pulih setelah berhari-hari tidak kunjung sadar. Tanpa berpikir panjang dibelailah surai senja nan panjang itu lalu pita suaranya bergetar lemah sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga…

"Ka-gu-ra?..." Wanita yang merasa terpanggil itu pun sontak menengadahkan kepala kearah pemanggil.

"Ma-mamii… Ada apa mami?" Air wajahnya begitu pilu, seakan tak sanggup menerima apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ka-… Ka-..." Lidah yang masih belum kembali menuruti kesadarannya, berusaha keras menyebutkan sesuatu agar segera keluar dari perangkap lidahnya yang kelu. Mencoba menyelesaikan apa yang dia ingin ucapkan.

.

.

 _ **~2-3 Hari yang Lalu~**_

 _ **07.00 A.M.**_

Sejak Istana ke- _Shogun_ -an mengadakan pesta pernikahan meriah antara Sang Tuan Puteri dan Komandan Militer Kerajaan, suasana istana tidak pernah sepi. Hiruk-pikuk pekerjaan pemerintahan berlanjut demi kestabilan negara Edo. Disanalah Kouka mendapatkan satu ruangan khusus sebagai kamarnya, cukup besar untuk dia tempati sendiri saat suaminya kembali berkelana keluar angkasa.

Tentu semua itu diberikan oleh anak menantunya yang kebetulan seorang penguasa tertinggi negeri tersebut, awalnya Kouka-lah yang bersikeras untuk tinggal bersama satu menantunya yang lebih "miskin", hanya seorang polisi tanpa kedudukan yang tinggi untuk semua masyarakat, namun apalah daya kebaikan dari menantu bernama Tokugawa Soyo sangatlah susah dia tolak.

Saat ini dirinya tidak sendirian lagi, keluarganya makin besar. Lingkungan istana yang bersih, santun sangat berbeda dengan lingkungan terakhirnya di planet Rakuyo. Dirinya pun saat ini disibukkan dengan merawat dua cucu perempuan dan satu cucu laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sangka akan bertemu dengan mereka. Disanalah terkadang Kouka meneteskan air mata saat sadar kejadian ini semua adalah sebuah kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Kankou, dimana dia adalah seorang _mutan altana_ penjaga sebuah planet, tentu hidup abadi ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun disebuah planet seorang diri akan terasa hampa jika dibandingkan dengan hidup singkat dikelilingi anak-cucunya, sebuah keluarga kecil dalam kedamaian.

Semenjak kelahiran _**Tokugawa Himeko**_ , Soyo harus belajar banyak cara-cara mengurus bayi, karena kebetulan Kagura juga baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya, _**Okita Mitsuha**_ hanya berselang sebulan setelah Soyo, merekapun sepakat untuk tinggal bersama di istana. Hal ini tentu juga disepakati oleh sang kepala Keluarga Okita, Okita Sougo.

Awalnya Sougo ingin menolak, karena dia tidak ingin Souichiro bergaul dengan kakak ipar berandalnya, Kamui. Tapi karena dia juga mempertimbangkan "waktu" yang dimiliki oleh ibu mertuanya, akhirnya dia mengalah dan mengikuti alur yang diinginkan para wanita. Toh Kamui juga akan sering bepergian keluar angkasa, begitu juga si _Hage-ue_ , setidaknya _Haha-ue_ bisa memiliki banyak waktu bersama Kagura, Soyo-hime dan anak-anak pikir Sougo.

Pagi itu, semua anggota keluarga berkumpul diruang makan keluarga, kecuali dua begundal tidak tahu usia yang sedang bertugas diluar angkasa. Hal ini membuat meja makan didominasi kaum wanita dan menyisakan Sougo dan anak tertuanya Souichiro sebagai kaum lelaki yang tersisa. Terkadang suara tangis para bayi terdengar dan membuat salah satu dari dua ibu yang ada disana panik untuk segera meninggalkan meja sarapan.

Souichiro sedang belajar menggunakan sumpit duduk disamping Kouka, tak menghiraukan noda belepotan dibajunya, dia selalu terlihat ceria kapanpun. Ini membuat Kouka tertawa ringan saat melihat tingkah cucu pertamanya, dia juga selalu mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang dijatuhkan Souichiro dan menodai bajunya. Hanya Sougo yang nampak sangat tenang dengan sarapannya, tak bergeming hingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang Ibu Mertua lalu berbicara.

" _Haha-ue,_ apa hari ini anda sibuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak _nak_ Sougo, ada apa?" Sahut Kouka melemparkan arah pandang ke Kagura yang sedang menenangkan Mitsuha _(inilah_ _pelaku yang nangis sebelumnya)_ dalam dekapannya. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu sang suami meletakkan sumpitnya dan menyambung pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya hari ini saya ada tugas keluar kota, Chi- _ehm_ Kagura juga akan ikut, mungkin kami akan pulang sekitar 2-3 hari lagi…"

" _So_ , kalian memintaku untuk merawat anak-anak?"

"Benar, _Haha-ue…_ Apa anda tidak keberatan?"

Kouka tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Souichiro yang duduk disebelahnya masih memakan sarapan sebelum sekolahnya.

"Nak Sougo, kau itu terlalu formal… Soyo-chan kau juga sama-"

"Eh…" Soyo terhenyak dari teh yang disesapnya.

"-Mintalah bantuanku, repotkan aku… Aku juga ibu kalian bukan? Kita keluarga bukan?" Sougo dan Soyo hanya terdiam dengan permintaan _ibu_ mereka itu. Seraya tersenyum hangat, Kouka mengelus kepala Souichiro yang duduk disebelahnya lalu berkata,

"Sou-chan, hari ini _obaa-chan_ yang mengantarmu ke sekolah, kau mau nak?"

Souichiro dengan mulut penuhnya langsung bersorak bahagia, karena sudah lama dia tidak jalan bersama neneknya diluar istana. Sougo dengan nada terburu-buru langsung menyanggah pertanyaan retorikal Kouka.

" _Haha-ue,_ kalau mengantarkan kesekolah sepertinya-"

"Kenapa nak Sougo? Tidak boleh?"

"Ah, tidak… Hanya saja itu mungkin akan melelahkan…" Sougo menghindari kontak mata dengan Kouka, benar dia hanya lemah didepan Mitsuba, kakaknya… Namun aura seorang ibu lebih kuat terpancar dari dalam diri Kouka. Inilah yang menyebabkan tingkat kesopanan Sougo melebihi normal saat bicara dengan ibu-nya tersebut. Soyo yang mendengar Sougo _dicounter-attack_ oleh Kouka langsung memberikan bantuan.

" _Okaa-san…_ Sou-kun benar, Sou-chan bisa diantar Nobume… Kau tidak perlu repot-rep-"

"Oh sayangku… sudah kubilang, Soyo… Sougo… Kalian itu terlalu formal. Setidaknya aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama mereka, para pahlawan kecil istana Edo ini."

 _Done_ , para tim menantu kalah telak. Mereka hanya khawatir, Gengai sudah memperingati bahwa fisik Kouka jauh melemah drastis ditahun kedua setelah kemunculannya kembali di Bumi 2 tahun silam. Kouka sudah bukan _mutan altana_ dari planet Kouan lagi, dia hanya wujud kesadaran Kouka yang sudah meninggal puluhan tahun yang lalu dan terbungkus dalam raga sementara saat Umibozu mengubur pendant peninggalan mereka di Kouan.

"Mami… Tenang saja… Tsukki siang ini akan kesini, aku sudah minta tolong Gin-chan kok, supaya ada yang membantu mengurus Himeko dan Mitsuha. Untuk Sou-chan biar kami yang mengantarnya sekalian kami berangkat hari ini mami… Kau hanya perlu menjemputnya nanti siang… Yah?"

"Hm, begitu ya… Baiklah Kagura…" Kouka menjawab sambil tersenyum, untuk keluarga Bangsawan, seharusnya istana memiliki pembantu, _baby-sitter_ handal untuk mengurus para bayi. Tapi Soyo bersikeras untuk membesarkan anaknya sendiri bersama Kagura, "Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian saat kalian pergi, iya kan Sou-chan?"

" _Hn_ , _daijobu Obaa-chan_ … Nanti Hikari-nee-chan juga akan kesini, dia berjanji untuk bermain sama Souichiro… Tentu _Obaa-chan_ boleh ikut… Ehehe…" Jawabnya girang menanti kedatangan kakak idamannya dari keluarga Sakata, Hikari.

Semua tersenyum dengan tingkah Souichiro tersebut, dia baru saja bersekolah di musim semi tahun ketujuhnya setelah lahir di Bumi, namun tingkah dan level keimutannya masih belum berubah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sougo, Kagura… _Itterasai_ …"

.

 _ **[Kediaman Yagyuu]**_

 _ **12.00 P.M.**_

Teriknya musim panas, mampu melelehkan apapun. Seorang mantan samurai yang masih memelihara _bokuto_ dipinggangnya, nampak menunggu seseorang di _Genkan_ _Dojo_ keluarga Yagyuu. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh dan seperti ikan kekurangan air. Lubuk hatinya pun menyemburkan kalimat _unfaedah_ melalui mulutnya, seperti biasa.

"Ah~ memang fisikku sudah 40-an, tapi membaca _Shonen Jump_ tetap membuat jiwaku awet muda… Tapi mengapa… Mengapa panas seperti ini membuatku cepat sekali lelah… _Tch, Kuso_ …"

Kelingking telapak tangan kirinya keluar dari _Hakama_ putih yang dia kenakan menuju penambangan harta karun dalam lubang hidungnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang terus dia bawa walau anaknya sudah berumur 9 tahun terkadang malu dengan kelakuan ayahnya. Sekilas perihal ketidak-tahanan pada panas membuat tiga sosok terlintas dikepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan, aku tertular kebodohan Yato karena sudah belasan tahun aku terkumpul orang-orang bodoh itu", Kalian pasti tahu tiga sosok yang dimaksud adalah Kagura, Kamui dan si Botak Sakti Umibozu… " _Tch_ , dasar orang-orang barbar tolol itu."

Pandangan sang Samurai terpaku pada sosok yang terpendar dalam panasnya uap jalanan dimusim panas, sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya melalui gerbang masuk kediaman Yaguu. Seorang wanita berpayung memakai _Cheong-sam_ putih, rambut yang tidak asing baginya karena dua orang bodoh yang terlintas dalam pikirannya barusan memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan sosok ini.

"Kouka-san?"

" _Ara_ , Gintoki-san… Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini, apa kau tidak ke istana bersama istrimu?

"Ada urusan sebentar, aku sedang menunggu Kyuubei selesai mengajar, apa yang sedang anda lakukan diluar istana, siang bolong seperti ini?"

"Oh, aku sedang menjemput Sou-chan…"

"Sendirian?"

"Hm, iya…"

" _Tch, ano baka-fufu_ …" Gintoki terlihat kesal, dia juga tahu bagaimana keadaan Kouka.

" _Daijobu-desu_ , Gintoki-san… Aku memang ingin sesekali berjalan keluar bersama Sou-chan, ngomong-ngomong mana istri dan anakmu?"

"Mereka sedang berbelanja kebutuhan bayi untuk para putri berandalan istana, yah nanti mereka langsung menuju istana, aku cukup menyusul."

Berbeda dengan Yato, kesensitifan seorang Samurai tetaplah tidak tumpul meski usia makin meninggi, Gintoki merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Tanpa hawa membunuh, berarti seseorang untuk mengawasi Kouka dari kejauhan. Pandangannya berlari untuk mengawasi sekitar, hingga… "Nobume, ya…" dia bergumam pelan.

"Maaf, apa yang barusan kau katakan… Gintoki-san?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa… kok…" ditengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak lelaki yang cempreng mengingatkan mereka pada gabungan dua makhluk, ayah _Do-S_ dan ibu _Berserker_ mendekati mereka.

" _Obaa-chaaaaaaan_ … Ah ada _Ginno-chan_ jugaaaa! _Ano-ne, ano-ne_.. Tadi Souichiro dapat nilai bagus saat pelajaran Kyuu-sensei…"

"Yo, Sofa-kun…" sapa Gintoki

"Souichiro-desu, Ginno-chan!" bentak Souichiro dengan menggembungkan pipi sudah seperti ayahnya.

" _Haik-haik,_ Sou-chan memang pintar… Bagaimana kalau nanti _Obaa-chan_ traktir es krim saat kita pulang? Untuk sekarang bagaimana kita tunggu paman Gin sebelum pulang dan pulang bersama-sama? Jadi Sou boleh disini dulu sebentar lagi…"

" _Yatta_!" Souichiro yang kegirangan kembali kekelasnya untuk kembali bermain dengan beberapa teman-temannya yang belum pulang.

Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya dari Souichiro dan kembali ke Kouka, "Nah, Kouka-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja… Kau nampak kelelahan… Apa perlu kupanggilkan mobil jemputan dari istana?"

"Tidak terimakasih, Gintoki-san… Kurasa menunggumu berurusan sudah cukup memulihkan tenagaku, lagipula aku berjanji mentraktir Sou-chan es krim…"

Gintoki kembali bergumam pelan, "Perasaanku tidak enak…"

"Ya?"

"Saya akan menemui Kyuubei dulu, saya akan kembali setelah beberapa saat. Usahakan anda tetap menunggu diruangan ini yah…"

" _Haik, itterasai_ …" Kouka hanya tersenyum ringan sebagai balasan terhadap perintah tidak langung Gintoki.

Setelahnya, atas perintah Gintoki, Kouka pun ditemani oleh Toujo Ayumu-sensei dan dipersilahkan menunggu diruang tamu dan disambut dengan acara minum teh oleh pelayan keluarga Yagyuu. Setelah masa peperangan usai, Keluarga Yagyuu mendirikan lembaga pendidikan resmi yang didukung langsung oleh pemerintahan. Murid-murid mereka tidak hanya diajari _Kenjutsu_ dan _Bushido_ lagi, namun juga pengetahuan umum dengan sistem tingkatan kelas dan umur.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu hingga Gintoki menjemput mereka untuk pulang. Dijalan menuju istana Gintoki menyadari perubahan kulit sang Ibu dari Kagura, nampak lebih pucat dari kulit Yato pada umumnya.

" _Ano_ , Kouka-san… _Daijobu-ka_?"

"Ada apa, Gintoki-san?" Orang yang ditanya malah kebingungan, tangan kanannya menggenggam cucu kesayangannya yang sedang menyesap es krim.

"Wajah anda nampak pucat sekali…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Ini hanya- _uhuk_ -"

Tangan kiri Kouka yang menahan batuknya pun berubah menjadi warna yang sangat mencolok, merah karena darah sehingga sontak membuat Gintoki dan Souichiro terkejut.

"Kouka-san! Bertahanlah!" " _Obaa-chaaaan_!"

" _Are_ …?" Pandangannya memudar, Kouka terjatuh seakan tenggelam dalam keramaian Kabuki-cho… Gintoki segera menahan momentum jatuhnya Kouka agar tidak semakin parah. Matanya kembali mencari sekelilingnya, lalu berteriak.

"Nobume! Cepat panggil _ambulance_ , lalu segera bawa Souichiro pulang!" Gintoki panik hingga akhirnya disisi lain Kouka tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, pada hari yang sama Sougo dan Kagura segera kembali ke Edo, Kamui dan Umibozu menyusul kembali ke Bumi setelah diberitahu sehari setelahnya. Kouka telah siuman dari keadaan koma setelah 3 hari dan mencoba menuntaskan nama dua orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Ka-Kamui… Kankou…"

Kagura yang mendengar dua nama itu bergegas membuka pintu dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, "Papi! Kamui! Cepat Kemariiiiiiii!" teriakan yang mungkin terdengar diseluruh sudut istana.

Dua orang yang disebut sontak berdiri dari ruang keluarga dimana mereka semua menunggu dengan cemas dan segera menuju ruangan Kouka dirawat. Sisa keluarga yang lain seperti Sougo, Soyo, keluarga Sakata juga segera bangkit dan menyusul dengan perlahan, walau mereka juga ingin bergegas setidaknya mereka ingin memberi ruang untuk keluarga Yato tersebut berkumpul.

Dengan terengah-engah, dua lelaki tiba diruang perawatan dan menghampiri Kouka yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan seluruh alat-alat penunjang hidup menempel dibadannya.

"Kouka, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Umibozu langsung membuka pertanyaan untuk istrinya, belum terjawab, Kamui juga berseru, "Okaa-san, maaf… Maafkan aku tidak ada disampingmu saat itu…"

Kouka mengelus surai panjang Kagura yang menangis terisak-isak menyandarkan kepalanya pada Kouka, mendengar kepanikan Kamui dan Umibozu, Kouka hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan suara serak lemahnya.

"Hei, bukankah ibu sudah bilang… Waktu ibu mungkin tidak banyak… Kalian tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu, _ne_ … Kagura, Kamui…"

Dua insan itu hanya bisa menangis, tak ada sepatah kata apapun keluar dari mulut mereka, mereka terus mengeluarkan titik air mata dan terlarut dalam duka. Kedua kakak beradik ini masih tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan ibu mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Layaknya anak kecil anak kecil yang tak ingin ibunya pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Berbeda dengan Umibozu yang menahan kesedihannya dengan bersandar didinding dan menutup wajah dengan salah satu telapak tangan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Langkah-langkah lain pun terdengar memasuki ruangan, sisa keluarga mereka yang menyusul dengan khawatir telah tiba, Sougo memegang tangan Souichiro, Soyo menimang Himeko, keluarga Sakata, Gintoki, Hikari dan Tsukuyo yang sedang menimang Mitsuha. Pandangan Kouka teralih pada Sougo dan Soyo lalu memberikan gestur melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil mereka lebih dekat.

Sougo menarik lengan Souichiro yang kebingungan dan bergerak kesamping Kagura, sedangkan Soyo yang membawa Himeko bergerak kearah berlawanan disisi Kamui dan segera mengelus pundak sang suami yang masih berlinangan air mata. Suasana menjadi hening, Souichiro nampak celingak-celinguk kebingungan namun berusaha tidak mengganggu dan tetap tenang _(sasuga didikan Sougo)_

"Gintoki-san, Tsukuyo-san… Terimakasih sudah membantu keluarga kami sejak lama, khususnya Kagura. Terimakasih sudah menggantikan peran kami sebagai orang tua saat kami tidak ada untuknya."

Mendengar itu Gintoki dan Tsukuyo hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai balasan. Tangis Kagura-pun semakin menjadi dan berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Sougo segera mendekapnya berusaha membuat istrinya tenang. Lalu ucapan Kouka berlanjut.

"Nak Sougo, Soyo-chan… Maaf jika anak kami selalu membuat masalah untuk kalian. Terimakasih sudah mencintai mereka apa adanya…."

Tuan Puteri _Ke-Shogun-an_ yang mendengar itu tak mampu lagi menahan air mata saat menundukkan kepala pada ibu mertuanya. Hanya Sougo yang berani mengeluarkan kalimat balasan walau matanya memerah.

"Suatu kebanggan untuk saya bisa memperistri anak anda, _Haha-ue_ "

Kouka hanya tersenyum pada Sougo dan Soyo lalu melempar pandangan pada sosok yang berada dipojok ruangan, sang pemburu alien nomor satu dialam semesta.

"Kankou, aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi selain terima kasih, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, mencari dan mengajakku pergi dari Kouan saat itu, mencari obat untuk penyakitku selama di Rakuyo hingga mengumpulkan kembali keluarga kita. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kankou."

"Ya, aku tahu…" Suara Umibozu sangat berat dan dalam… Menahan duka dalam nuansa perpisahan dengan istri tercintanya sekali lagi.

"Kamui… Kagura…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak sembari mengelap pipi Kagura yang basah karena air mata.

"Kalian adalah karunia dan harta paling berharga yang pernah ibu miliki, ibu bahagia bisa melihat kalian lagi, memiliki kehidupan yang layak, jauh dari masa lalu keluarga kita yang berantakan. Tak ada kata-kata yang lebih indah untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ibu, terutama saat ibu melihat Sou-chan, Himeko dan Mitsuha. Hiduplah sayang, lanjutkan kehidupan kalian…"

Kamui mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tak mampu melindungi ibunya dari perpisahan. Tangisan Kagura semakin menjadi membuatnya langsung memeluk erat Mami tercintanya. Souichiro yang kebingungan, memberanikan diri bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Papi, _Obaa-chan_ mau kemana? Kok semua orang sedih? Apa _Obaa-chan_ akan pergi?" sembari menarik _hakama_ ayahnya.

Kouka yang mendengar itu, langsung tertawa pelan dan memanggil Souichiro dengan suaranya yang makin melemah.

"Sou-chan, kemari… Maukah kau berbaring disamping _Obaa-chan_?" Souichiro yang kebingungan lalu mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan dan ikut masuk dalam selimut dan berbaring tepat disamping Kouka, lalu sang bocah kembali bertanya.

"Ne, _Obaa-chan…_ Apa _Obaa-chan_ akan pergi? Kemana?"

"Tidak sayang…" Kouka lalu mengecup kening cucu kesayangannya, " _Obaa-chan_ hanya kelelahan, maukah Sou-chan menemani _Obaa-chan_ … _Obaa-chan_ hanya ingin tidur sayang…"

Entah mengapa Souichiro hanya mengiyakan dan memeluk Kouka dengan erat. Nafas semakin berat, semilir angin kering ditengah musim panas yang mengalir lewat celah jendela kamar berhembus melewati air wajah orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Kebahagiaan memberikan kekuatan Kouka untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata terakhirnya.

 _"Aku… Tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun untuk… Meninggalkan kalian."_

.

.

.

Musim panas ke-12 pasca peperangan besar… Sebuah akhir kisah perjalanan seorang Ibu, dari klan Yato… Berakhir dalam kebahagiaan disebuah planet yang jauh dari Kouan, planet para Yato. Mengubah seluruh dendam dan kebencian menjadi kebahagiaan selama 2 tahun dia kembali untuk keluarga… dan anak-anaknya.

 _ **#HappyMother'sDay #May2018**_

.

.

.

 _ **SPECIAL CHAPTER: -THE END-**_

 _ **~ Justaway-Madao**_


End file.
